A Day In the Life
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: A typical day in the life of Sara as told in 26 alphabetized drabbles. Sara's POV. GSR and two surprise relationships.


**TITLE:** A Day in the Life

**AUTHOR:** Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR

**PAIRING:** Sidle-Grissom and a surprise or two.

**RATING:** M for sexual situations.

**SUMMARY:** A series of drabbles detailing a typical day in the life of Sara--after she gets back that is.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm just playing with them

**SPOILERS:** Every show aired in the U.S. to date.

**BETA:** KeeganElizabeth.

**PROMPT:** From private prompt from BeckyCSI: drabbles based on the alphabet.

**NOTES:** Each of these could stand alone and each are exactly 100 words each, or so says my Microsoft word program.

Also this is not an attempt to copy the work of Dancesoftheheart's _ABC's of CSI_, this is something completely different and not related to her work. I did not write "A is for…" And she graciously granted me permission to post. Thank you!

If you find any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them, because I wrote this yesterday while I was sick the flu. Truly, I had nothing better to do. I'm a little better today, but not much. Thank you.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**A**lmost as soon as she opened her eyes, she wanted coffee.

She was lying in the crook of Grissom's arm as he snored softly, still dreaming.

She luxuriated in the feel of his skin beneath hers, running her palm over his chest and stomach.

Sara dipped lower than his stomach; he moaned in his sleep. She smiled.

The lure of coffee made her leave their warm bed.

She gave a quick pat to Bruno in between preparing the coffee and filling his water bowl.

He lapped at the bowl, as beads of water from his jowls fell to the floor.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**B**efore Sara made her way back to their bedroom to get dressed, she drank two steaming cups of coffee in Grissom's favorite mug-one Greg had given him for Christmas a year ago. It read, "Entomologists Do It like Bugs."

She smiled as she sat in the Eames lounge chair Grissom had bought a while back. She actually hated the thing, it made her feel like she was about to be propelled forward, landing on her face. But she simply sat there while drinking her coffee, enjoying the serenity of the morning. Or midday, depending on how one looked at it.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**C**atching her earring on her shirt, Sara groaned.

"What is it, honey?"

Sitting before her vanity, she cried out softly as she attempted to separate her shirt from her jewelry.

He moved to her in a flash.

Grissom ran his index finger lovingly over the outer curve of her ear as he pulled the offending material from the earring with his other hand.

"That's better. Thank you."

She enclosed her hand over his at her shoulder. They stared at the other's reflection in the mirror.

"Glad to be of service."

"Oh, you are. In more ways than one," she smirked.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**D**azed from their manic coupling, Sara breathed a loud sigh before beginning to adjust her clothing. He'd not undressed her, only pushed aside her panties and plunged into her wetness.

Gil had rolled away from her and was hastily redressing the lower half of his body. He could feel her eyes upon him.

"I love it when you wear a dress," he noted, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, that I can tell, big boy." Sara giggled. "But you've probably made me late for court."

"It evens out. They will make you wait."

She laughed as she hurriedly left the room.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**E**asing onto the bench in Judge Alice Carlisle's courtroom, she went unnoticed by almost everyone in the courtroom. Luckily for Sara, the detective in charge of the case was already giving her testimony.

Sophia Curtis' voice carried loudly throughout the courtroom as she succinctly answered the questions of both the ADA and the defense attorney. She was then asked to step down from the witness stand.

The bailiff's monotonous voice called: "CSI Sara Sidle."

Sara smoothed down her skirt as she made her way to the witness stand. Sophia, uncharacteristically, gave her the thumbs up as she proceeded by her.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**F**acing the jury in the trial of a former high school quarterback accused of murdering his cheerleader girlfriend, Sara Sidle adamantly defended the collection of evidence by her and her partner in the case, Veronica Lake.

The defendant's attorney snarled as he insinuated Sara only collected evidence her boss/lover had instructed her to collect.

Sara replied that her lover was no longer her boss and the fact they were married had no bearing on the case whatsoever.

Ronnie and Sophia smiled, as Sara deftly countered other attacks on their collection of evidence in the case.

The attorney sat down, frowning.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**G**rinning at the others after the bailiff read the verdict of guilty, Sara began walking to the double doors, as she thought of home and of Gil.

Assistant District Attorney Jeffery Sinclair placed his hand on Sara's shoulder surprising her as she was trying to make an unobtrusive exit.

"Sara, can I have a moment?" He voiced lowered as he continued, "It's about the Parker case you worked on; it's coming to trial in a couple of days and I wanted to know if any new evidence had surfaced."

He led her to the backbench as she answered his questions.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**H**owever hard she tried, it just didn't appear she would be able to make it back to their house before the nightshift started.

After the ADA had finished asking her questions, Sara noticed that Sophia and Ronnie were waiting on her.

"Sara, I know you don't have to head back to the office because of today's late hearing. So we'd like to invite you to dinner or lunch or whatever time it is for you now," Sophia asked, quite nicely.

"We?" Sara raised her eyebrows.

Ronnie's short, nervous laugh and Sophia's blush said it all.

This development surprised Sara immensely.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**I** don't know what to think about this place," Sara replied to the younger woman's question on their decision to dine at the newest restaurant at the Mirage casino. "There's a lot more food here than I can handle alone."

They all eyed the ten enormous buffet bars in awe.

"Yeah, but let's put a dent in it." Ronnie laughed, making her way to the closest bar, picking up a plate and piling it with mashed potatoes.

"That girl is something else," Sara remarked as she too headed toward the food.

"You have no idea," Sophia said under her breath.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**J**eweled prisms of light sparkled from the chandelier as Sara watched the two women seated beside her.

She remembered when she had been so jealous of Sophia and Gil's apparent attraction to one another. None of that mattered anymore. She loved him; he loved her. End of story. No jealousies marred their relationship anymore. She knew now that there was no reason for her green-eyed emotions then.

Sophia was lesbian. Apparently so was Ronnie because Sophia was inconspicuously caressing her knee beneath the table. Sara wondered why they had chosen to let her in on their secret.

They told her.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**K**eeping quiet as the two women chatted about the wonderful selection of desserts, Sara ate her tiramisu while sipping reflectively on her coffee.

Her mind was no longer on the women, but on the man in her life and what they had shared so hastily earlier that day. Just the thought of the length of him sliding within her had her blushing.

Not that Sophia nor Ronnie noticed. _Thank Goodness._

_I can't wait to get back him and show him how much I really adore him._ Sara thought to herself.

Sara finished her delicious treat and thanked them for dinner.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**L**aboratory work from the Parker case was the excuse Sara used to part company with her co-workers.

Sara hurried to her hybrid vehicle, pulling out her keys, as she exited the elevator into the parking garage of the Mirage.

She had a brief flashback of Natalie Davis' shadowed face before the woman tasered her. The dark, enclosed car park gave her the shivers, as did thoughts of the damages the woman had done.

But Sara would not allow the memory to cloud her enthusiasm to get to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. There, she knew, she would see her beloved.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**M**aking her way through the maze that was the Crime Lab, Sara's only thought was to make it to the DNA lab before _conveniently_ running into her husband.

_She would look absolutely amazed he was in the lab. Before he could say anything, she would escort him to his office where she would shut the door, kissing him until he was no longer able to testify in court that his name was Dr. Gilbert Grissom. He would return her kisses. She would continue to kiss him as she pushed him toward the couch hidden in the corner of his office. _

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**N**ot to be kept from her fantasy, Sara ducked into the DNA lab where a tech, she didn't recognize, was pulling a delicate specimen from a petal of a flower. Sara watched in amazement. It still fascinated her to no end what these lab rats could find from something so innocuous.

The young man looked up. "Who are you?"

"Grissom, Swing shift."

"I thought you were a man and over Graveyard." He didn't look up as he pulled evidence from the petal.

"My husband is who you're thinking of. I'm the other Grissom."

"And the prettier one, I would assume."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**O**bjectively, she stared hard at the young man. Sara re-thought her words to the new lab rat and knew she had already mentioned that she was married. _Why was he flirting with her? _

"Jeremy Greene, I'm the temp filling in for your usual DNA tech. She got married, I was told."

"Yeah, it was a beautiful ceremony. She and her new husband, who also works here, have gone on their honeymoon."

"Must be a great place to pick up chicks. I would have never guessed."

"Huh?"

"You married a co-worker and she married a co-worker. Hook-ups galore." Jeremy teased.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**P**lease, don't assume anything around here." Sara Sidle-Grissom spoke with the voice of authority.

"It's okay. I'm already married. I wasn't thinking of joining your merry band of lab rats, here." The temporary tech, Jeremy, laughed at himself as he used a syringe to pull the liquid from the vial. He then ran the centrifuge, before looking Sara in the eye.

"I'm not flirting with you on purpose. My wife says it's just something I do, when I'm reminded of her. I can't seem to help myself around a beautiful rotund woman."

"Are you implying I'm fat?" Sara almost screamed.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**Q**uite the contrary, you are a very beautiful pregnant woman. How far along are you?"

"Six months," Sara gushed.

"My wife is eight months, now. She is going to have twins. She's huge. I love it." Jeremy snickered.

"My OB-GYN told me on the last ultrasound, there may be another baby hiding behind his brother. But she was unsure." She remembered her initial reason for being there. "Did Wendy leave results for me on the Parker case?"

"Yeah, they are tucked away in the filing cabinet over there. She appears to be very good at her job."

"Yes. She is."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**R**ather than _accidentally _meet up with Gil in the hallways of the crime lab, she decided to go to his office. She made it to his doorway and stood, admiring him as he worked fastidiously on the mounds of paper piled on his desk. He still had a beard; it did not seem to matter anymore if she showed up with beard burn on her neck. She loved the feel of the soft fur on her neck and other parts of her anatomy, too. Just the thought of it rubbing sensually against her skin made her gasp.

Gil looked up.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**S**urprise showed in his eyes when he saw who filled his doorway.

"I thought you were off this shift."

They did get to work together occasionally as their shifts tended to overlap. The other Swing Shift employees were still on the clock and none had noticed that Sara, who was supposed to be off, was at work. After all, she was fixture, morning, noon and night. Although Grissom knew those days were numbered, since she was _with child _with his child. They had both planned taking off the allotted Family Practice Act required time after the birth of their child.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**T**he only problem with her pregnancy was that there may be multiple children. He didn't mind. After all, twins ran in his family, even if he wasn't a twin himself. Unless he was a Chimera like in that case a few years ago. _Damn, _he thought, _I think too much._

"I am, but Sinclair from the DA's office brought up some interesting points about the Parker case, so I came in to see if the results were concluded. And since I was here, I thought I would offer my services…" She let her voice trail off seductively.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**U**nlikely, as it seemed, Grissom became hard at the sound of her voice.

"…since Nick is off on his honeymoon. I thought I could help out your guys if anything came up," Sara continued.

"My guys are fine. But I'm up." Gil muttered the last almost to himself.

Sara understood the implication as she quickly closed the door, slipping off her shoes and padding soundlessly to the couch.

Gil stood, shifting his growing erection to the side, and sat down.

"I love that you are in the portion of your pregnancy where you are horny all the time," Gil remarked.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**V**ery nearly, they were caught as he was sliding in and out of her, but Sara had locked the door when she closed it earlier. Someone had pounded on the door but had finally quit. Sara froze when the sound interrupted them. Her brown pupils had enlarged. Grissom stared into her eyes, amazed at how they sparkled in the light. He didn't hear the pounding at the door; however, kept up his own languid pounding. Sara resumed her own movements when the noise from the door stopped.

"That was close."

"Uhmhuh. I'm close, too," His voice was in her ear.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

_**W**__here you lead, I will gladly follow", _he quoted to her as they dressed. "I'm hungry. Where do you want to go get something? It's almost my lunch break."

"I ate earlier with Sophia and Ronnie. Did you know about the two of them?" Sara asked when he shyly looked away at the mention of the two women.

"So, it's true? You never know when Warrick and Greg are talking, could be some fabrication or tall tale." Grissom responded. She nodded. He continued, "I always knew about Sophia, but Ronnie surprises me."

"How did you know that Sophia was lesbian?"

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**X**anthippe," he began.

"What?" Sara exclaimed.

"She was Socrates' wife. I think it's a good nickname for you." He laughed.

She skewered him with her look.

"I was about to say, 'Xanthippe, my love, she was never in contention for my affections. She told me very early on that she preferred the company of women in her personal life,' but you interrupted me."

"You knew all along? All those times I was so jealous, I could have killed her." He nodded _yes,_ but slowly backed away from her. "Why Gilbert Grissom, tell me why?"

"Because I liked you being jealous."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**Y**ou insufferable brute! I cannot believe you just said that." She was miffed and he could tell.

He tried to diffuse the situation: "I love you. Let's go get something to eat. If I'm hungry, you've got to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara was miffed again, but he didn't know why.

"You are eating for two, possibly three. Come on, Sara. Let's go."

"I'm craving blueberry pancakes and bacon," she purred, when she had pulled the seatbelt into place.

"Bacon, my dear?" Grissom was definitely confused. "But you're…"

"I know, but the babies need more protein," she replied.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**Z**ugzwang." Gil muttered as he closed his laptop.

"What?" Sara asked from the comfort of their king sized bed, lazily scratching Bruno's stomach with one hand, her own with the other.

"I was playing chess with a fellow from the UK; he put me in a position where I had an obligation to move even though the move would have been most disadvantageous to me."

"So, you lost."

"Yes," he unhappily replied.

"Come here, I'll make you forget all about chess."

She wiggled her index finger salaciously.

Grissom pushed the dog off the bed and kissed his wife. Passionately. Repeatedly.

**THE END**

**Reviews are found amusing, although not entirely necessary, but are graciously welcomed. :) chauncey**


End file.
